


Broken China

by Looali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is in love, Angst, Fluff, Freestyle, M/M, Mugs, and Bokuto is lost in his thoughts, bam finished finally boom hell yeah wooo yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji owns a very special set of mugs.<br/>To the common eye, they would just be a normal set, practical and decorated with a cute owl design. Something he uses for his tea during morning practice and lunch, kept carefully wrapped up in kitchen roll until he needs it.<br/>For Fukurodani boys Volleyball team however, Akaashi Keiji’s mugs were life savers.</p><p>Except for the day they broke Bokuto's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi Keiji owns a very special set of mugs.

To the common eye, they would just be a normal set. Practical but cute, decorated with tiny owls and flowers. Something he uses for his tea during morning practice and lunch, kept carefully wrapped up in kitchen roll until he need them.  
For Fukurodani boys Volleyball team however, Akaashi Keiji’s mugs were life savers.

Painted delicately on the side of each of Akaashi’s mugs would be a single word, varying on each.

‘Happy’, ‘Sleepy’, ‘Stressed’, ‘Angry’.

These mugs were the only way to judge how approachable their second year setter was at any given time. When to expect an easy practise, and when his Spartan side was going to make an appearance. 

So when Akaashi walked into practice clutching his mug, a small owl with heart shaped eyes and the phrase ‘in love’ written on it, it’s safe to say that the whole team freaked out.

By the time Bokuto arrived, five minutes later than the rest of the team, they still hadn't gotten over the initial shock of Akaashi's half-confession.  
Akaashi was by the far wall doing the setter alphabet, with Komi and Konoha sat gossiping and giggling in a corner, the rest of the team stretching as close to them as physically possible.  
Bokuto began jogging towards Akaashi only to be stopped by the frantic whispering of his name. He turned to Konoha, the spiker flailing his arms in a distinct 'get your ass over here' movement.

Before he was even all the way there, Komi had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to join their crouch.

'What’s-'

He was immediately shushed, Komi's hand slapped over his mouth as Konoha peered over his shoulder at Akaashi. Bokuto turned to smile at the setter, who responded with a distinctly unimpressed look. He probably wanted to be a part of the cuddle huddle. _  
_

'Have you seen it?' Komi giggled, his small frame buzzing with excitement, 'Look on the bench, Bokuto, you need to see it. But don’t be obvious. Don’t be obvious.'

Bokuto twisted his head in a totally not obvious manner, and peered at the bench. All he saw were the girls, a pile of papers, and Akaashi’s mug.

'I don’t get it?' He stood up, ready to finally make his way over to Akaashi.

Only to be snatched straight back down.

'The mug, look at the mug!' Washio’s whispered from the floor.

He looked over again, squinting his eyes to make out the detail. Reading the words carefully painted on the mug's side, he suddenly lost the ability to breathe.  
He shot up from his spot in the cuddle huddle and tried not to stare at Akaashi, an uncontrollable ache pounding on his chest.

'Right? Right?'  
Komi and Konoha burst into giggles once more, and Bokuto turned away from them to walk over to the basket.

_'In love.’_

'Bokuto-san.' Akaashi stood before him, 'Let’s practice your straight spike.'

_‘Love.’_

Akaashi’s ears were bright pink. Bokuto nodded.

_‘Akaashi Keiji is in love.’_

* * *

  
Practice had been a shamble. Bokuto was completely unable to focus on the game at all, his mind focused on the mug. After six missed spikes and three serves received with his face, Akaashi had sent Bokuto to the bench to 'clear his head'. 

It didn't help. Instead he’d sat and glared at the mug for the remaining 50 minutes, blaming every problem in his life on the offending object. Including the death of his fish last week.

How could Akaashi have not _told_ him before announcing it to the _whole team_ like that?  
‘Aren’t we meant to be best friends?’ Bokuto mumbled, slumping further down into his desk chair. Were they even friends?

He shot up suddenly, causing Teshima besides him to throw her pencil up in shock. He retrieved the pencil for her and gave an apologetic smile, missing her blush as he became swamped in his thoughts once again.

What if Akaashi didn’t like him?

He pulled his phone out, hiding it under the desk to text. This was much more important than Modern Japanese Literature and he needed a second opinion.

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:37)**  
**Subject:** I WEEP. I CRY.  
bro idk if akasahi liks me????? R we even frends? we did a BFFLAAT2 pact but he dint tell me he was in luv????

 **From:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:41)**  
**Subject:** I’ll hold you in my strong arms  
AKAASHIS IN LOVE??????????

 **From:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:41)**  
**Subject:** Protect you from all your sadness  
?????????????? FOR REALS WHAT?????

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:42)**  
**Subject:** I m putty in ur capble hands <3  
ye L  y diny he tell me?

 **From:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:44)**  
**Subject:** my kokoro is doki dokiing  
hes a very private guy, dude. he was probably just embarrassed. youre still his best friend dont let it get you down i love you bro  <3

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:45)**  
**Subject:** ilysm  
ye myb ily2  <3 <3 <3 <3 pizza 2nite?

With Kuroo's infinite wisdom to ease his mind, Bokuto relaxed slightly. He slipped his phone into his bag and gazed up at the teacher, who looked like he was ready to burst into tears.  
‘ _I’ve been there, man._ ’ Bokuto thought, shaking his head at the teacher, _‘you’ve just gotta let it out_.’

* * *

  
Bokuto scanned the cafeteria once again, only to be met by further disappointment; Akaashi still hadn't arrived. He huffed and slouched further down into his seat.  
He’d been banned from collecting Akaashi from his classroom at some point in second year. Akaashi supposedly found the girl’s ‘excitement’ over him ‘tiring’. Bokuto was sure it was just a trick so that Akaashi could spend more time reading but Washio was on constant watch to drag him away so there was nothing he could do.

The doors banged open once again and Bokuto shot up, Akaashi was here. He jumped onto the bench and waved his arms furiously.   
Akaashi waved slightly to let Bokuto know he’d seen him before making his way towards them, a faint blush on his cheeks.

'I saved you a seat, Akaashi!' Bokuto beamed, patting the seat next to him with a firm slap.

'Thank you, Bokuto-san.' Akaashi spoke softly, he sounded tired. 'Sorry I'm late. I had to speak to someone.'

Komi and Konoha grinned at one another. Bokuto suddenly wanted to leave.

He drummed his fingers on the table and tried to ignore Komi’s wiggling eyebrows.  
'Who were you talking with?' Komi asked, smirk plastered to his face.

'Hm?' Akaashi glanced over at Komi, midway through a bite of rice. He waved his hand slightly, as though that would help him eat faster, 'No one important,' he finally answered, 'Why?'

Bokuto scowled at his food. It couldn't have been the love interest. She would have said yes and Akaashi would have come back ecstatic, telling everyone. That's what Bokuto would have done anyway. Unless they’d said no?  
Bokuto's scowl loosened slightly, maybe Akaashi was still single.  
No, Bokuto slumped down slightly, Kuroo had called him a private guy. Akaashi probably just didn't want to talk about it. No one in their right mind would reject Akaashi Keiji.

'Don't you think, Bokuto-san?' Bokuto's head shot up, Akaashi had been talking to him this whole time, the rest of the team staring at him intently. He looked them each in the eye and shrugged, pulling out his sandwich and finally starting to eat.

Akaashi kicked him lightly under the table, tilting his head in a silent question. Bokuto gave a weak smile and turned back to his sandwich, ignoring the way Akaashi frowned.

* * *

  
'Do we really have to watch this? I've watched it at least forty times with you now, Bo. I don’t want to fuel your addiction.'

'Shut up.' Bokuto mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from the film, 'Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole is a classic, loved by all.'

They were in Bokuto’s room, Kuroo spread out on the home-made owl print bedding (a gift from Bokuto’s grandmother) whilst Bokuto sat on the floor, as close to the TV as possible. He’d long since given up on saving his eyes.

'Don’t believe everything Akaashi tells you, kid.'

'Excuse you,' Bokuto finally turned away from the screen, one eyebrow arched, 'I'm the elder here so you’d better show god-damn some respect.'

Kuroo scoffed, throwing a pillow at Bokuto's head, which the other just used to cushion his fast-numbing ass. 

'Besides,' Bokuto continued, slapping away the hand tugging at his hair, 'it's better than having to watch Cats again.' The hand stilled, 'Grizabella is such a bore.'

Kuroo yanked Bokuto's head back, 'You take that back.' He whispered, hand tightening in threat.

'Make me.' Bokuto spat back.

Kuroo immediately dove off of the bed, knocking Bokuto to the side and yanking him into a headlock. After a strangled 'aha!' and a punch to the stomach Bokuto was freed and the pair took to wrestling furiously on the floor. Ten minutes later, Bokuto was straddling Kuroo's back, shoving his face into the carpet and grinning triumphantly

'Uncle! Uncle!' Kuroo cried out, voice muffled from where his face was held to the ground. Bokuto let go before rolling to the side and falling to the floor beside Kuroo. Kuroo sat up, rubbing his face and scowling at Bokuto. 'Remember when these wrestling matches of ours would end in a rowdy bout of sex?' he sighed wistfully. 

'I hate to break it to you, mate,' Bokuto answered, still grinning from his win, 'but that never happened.'

'Must just have been in my dreams then.'

Bokuto was sure he needed to work on his power when his slap to the back of Kuroo’s head only resulted in the other boy laughing and clambering back onto the bed.

'Speaking of rowdy sex,' Bokuto began, flipping off the distressed look Kuroo gave him, 'No, not us. Don’t look so relieved! I’m a _catch_. Akaashi always says so!'

'I’m sure he does bro.'  
  
Bokuto stuck his tongue out, sitting up and scowling at the Guardians of Ga'Hoole in silence.

'Hey, c'mon Kou. I'm sorry, you're a prize. I'd be lucky to have you.' Bokuto felt a gentle shove at his shoulder, and he glared at the teen behind him, 'Tell me what you were gonna say.'  
Kuroo's hand moved up to pat Bokuto's hair, Bokuto relaxing into his best friend's familiar touch. 

'Akaashi's in love.' He whispered, hating the way the hand stopped moving.

'C'mere.'

Bokuto pulled himself onto the bed after Kuroo, amusing himself by attempting to detangle some of Kuroo’s hair. He could feel Kuroo looking at him, but knowing too well the pity he’d find in the other’s stare, he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

They lay that way for a while, Bokuto's hand tangled in Kuroo's hair and Kuroo humming some vague tune Bokuto couldn't quite pinpoint.

Bokuto was midway through imagining what Akaashi and the mystery girl’s wedding would look like when he received a swift punch to the chest, pulling him out of his reverie.  
'What the-'

'C’mon dude,' Kuroo was smiling at him, the embodiment of composure, 'let’s order a pizza and watch nature docs.'

'I do love nature docs.' Bokuto mumbled.

'Who doesn’t? Watching a leopard tear apart an innocent gazelle is always worth an hour of my time.'

'You’re a sick man, Kuroo.' Bokuto pulled himself off the bed, smiling slightly at the arm wrapped around his shoulders, 'A sick, twisted man.'

Three hours later, they were halfway through My Life As A Turkey and surrounded by empty pizza boxes. Bokuto had his head in Kuroo's lap, Kuroo gently working the gel out of his hair. 

'Did you ever wonder whether it might be you?' Kuroo said in an undertone, stopping his work on Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto just hummed, pulling his knees into his chest and trying to ignore the glimmer of hope he'd been trying not to feed all day. He watched Joe Hunt fight Turkey-Boy in silence, waiting for Kuroo to start tugging at his hair again. He decided not to text Akaashi goodnight that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3 months later* lmao here have the next chapter

The first thing Bokuto was greeted with upon entering the gym was a small, rather miserable looking owl. He blinked at it a few times, blearily taking in the small letters on the side, before putting them together, ‘SAD’. Bokuto stared at it for a few seconds more before looking up, finding an expression worryingly similar to that of the owl's on Akaashi’s face.

A heavy weight settled on Bokuto’s heart. The expression Akaashi wore when he was sad was usually enough to make him want to run the width of the world in the hopes it'd make it better. Well, most of Akaashi’s expressions elicited that emotion in Bokuto, but sadness more so than any other. Right now however, it just reminded Bokuto of how much longer it'd take him to get over the second year. He stepped to the side, attempting to round Akaashi, only to find his movement blocked by the more agile teen. He turned to the other side, just to be blocked a second time. Followed by a third time. And a fourth.

Moving to turn the other way once more, Bokuto was stopped by a hand gripping at his upper arm.

‘Bokuto-san.’

He stared down at the hand, watching it clench slightly tighter as he shook his arm. The odd, gentle pressure that Akaashi was gripping him with. Bokuto could oh-so-easily imagine that pressure elsewhere. He blushed and looked at the other teen before tensing his bicep suddenly, forcing Akaashi’s hand off of him.

‘Bokuto-san, you haven’t responded to any of my messages.’

‘I’ve been busy.’

There was a pause. Bokuto's heart raced as Akaashi stared at him, scanning him, attempting to figure out the lie. (Because Akaashi would know it was a lie, and Bokuto knew Akaashi knew it was a lie, but he’d be damned if Akaashi knew why it was a lie.)

‘I see.’

Bokuto sighed, muscles he didn’t even know he’d clenched beginning to relax.

Before he could enter the room, Akaashi paused, suddenly turning to face him.

‘You’re late, by the way. Five minutes.’ He raised an eyebrow as Bokuto tilted his head at him, ‘That’s five laps around the court.’

Bokuto’s head shot up, mouth gaping at his vice-captain.

‘Akaashi, that’s not a-’

‘Six laps.’

A strained wail escaped Bokuto’s mouth. He stared at Akaashi for a few more seconds, but the other just turned away, back to his setting exercises.

‘Someone just got dumped.’ Komi stage whispered.

Bokuto heard some muffled giggling before Komi and Yamato were sent to join him. Neither of the pair dropping their smug grins despite how many times Akaashi sent them around the court.  
  


* * *

 

  
‘So since when was our vice-captain a Spartan general?’ Konoha groaned. He was sprawled out across a bench, half undressed and looking half ready to die.

The moment Akaashi had stormed from the changing room, door slamming behind him, the entire team had crumbled, falling into exhausted heaps on the changing room floor.

Komi grunted in response to Konoha, rolling from his position face down on the floor in order to stare the ceiling. ‘I’ve never seen him so angry.’

‘Other than that time Bokuto covered his uniform in glue.’

‘Sure, ‘glue’.’ Yamato snorted fingers poised in air quotes. He yelped slightly after a volleyball shoe hit him square in the face before flipping Bokuto off.

‘Seriously though,’ Konoha finally pushed himself up, leaning forwards and staring at Bokuto, 'What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?'

Bokuto shrugged, sweating under the gazes of all his team-mates. ‘I don’t know. Why would I know?’

The team exchanged looks, none of them entirely sure of the sudden awkward air surrounding their captain and vice captain. Bokuto fiddled with his laces, mumbling about Velcro before finally tucking them into his shoes in lieu of tying them. 

‘Bokuto.’

‘I have math, I gotta go!’

Bokuto was out of the door before all the words were even out of his mouth, knowing full well that he’d be coerced into the Akaashi Situation if he stayed any longer. Not that he wasn’t already one hundred percent involved in it anyway.  
  


* * *

  
**To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:06)**  
**Subject:** abort mission  
bro i cnt do tis? he luked so sad :( :(

 **From:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:09)**  
 **Subject:** stay strong babe  
if you want to get over it, you’re gonna have to bro

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:11)**  
 **Subject:** I cnt  
y e i no but….. u dnt no how hrd it is??? wot if i tolf u to ger over knema?

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:11)**  
**Subject:** literelaly  
ud fite me

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:12)**  
 **Subject:** i mean  
id win but ud stil fite me

 **From:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:14)**  
 **Subject:** Id win  
this was your decision, kou. dont fuck up your friendship over it though

 **To:** KuBRO  <3 **(8:19)**  
 **Subject:** nah  
ye  
  


Bokuto stared down at the glowing screen of his phone. Kuroo was right, Kuroo was always right; Bokuto didn’t know why he expected anything else. Sure, his friend supported him, but the firm stare Kuroo had given him Saturday morning was enough to let Bokuto know exactly what Kuroo thought of his decision to dodge and avoid. 

His phone was back to a blank screen, and Bokuto fiddled with the device absent-mindedly. His teacher was discussing quantitative data in comparison to qualitative data and Bokuto was secure enough in his knowledge of the subject to let his mind wander. Just another benefit he got from being good at maths in a low achieving class. That and being able to tutor Akaashi instead of the other way round for once. His heart gave a lurch and he tugged at the tiny phone charm Akaashi had bought him for his birthday. It was custom made. A tiny owl clasping an even smaller volleyball in its wings. Bokuto had cried when he’d opened it. Then again he would have cried if Akaashi had presented him with a four yen gift voucher to a noodle shop.

His phone lit up suddenly, and Bokuto dragged it towards himself to see what words of wisdom Kuroo was going to impart him with this time.

 **From:** Akaashi Bae-ji :D  <3 **(8:54)**  
**Subject:** Lunch.  
Bokuto-san, I was planning on having lunch in the Woodland Area. Would you like to join me?

            Bokuto jolted slightly. He was certain that Akaashi was a mind-reader, his texts always coming through right when the setter was at the forefront of Bokuto’s mind.

            He stared down at the text. It’d be in his best interest to say no. If he said no he’d fall out of whatever he was in with Akaashi, the other could swoon over the beautiful girl he was with, and Bokuto could find some other beautiful, long-legged brunet that would refuse to take his shit. He’d heard Karasuno’s manager was single.

            He typed out a quick response before shoving his maths book into his bag. Next was English and he really wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of foreign terms that were going to be fired his way.

            His phone lit up once more, and he felt his grin widen slightly whilst reading it.

 **From:** Akaashi Bae-ji :D  <3  **(8:57)**  
**Subject: Re: Re:** Lunch.  
Excellent! I’ll see you then.

            Bokuto was weak. So very, very weak.  
  


* * *

 

  
‘Bokuto-san!’  


            Akaashi sat on a small bench, a few metres into Fukurodani’s forested area. The forest had been set up as a conservation effort to help the school’s mascot. As well as being a reminder to the surrounding schools that Fukurodani had the money to build a woodland area at the back of its grounds. Bokuto didn’t even have to wonder why he was dubbed ‘rich bitch’ in Kuroo’s phone, though that didn't stop him from complaining about it.

            Akaashi emerged from where he’d buried his face into his scarf in order to smile as Bokuto sat down. His hair was ruffled slightly from the wind, and he’d curled into himself to stop the cold from getting to him too quickly. He’d never coped particularly well with the cold, and Bokuto couldn’t understand why Akaashi would choose to sit out here when there was a perfectly good, and much warmer, cafeteria available to them.

            ‘Hey. Akaashi.’  
  
            Bokuto stared into the woodland, refusing to face the shivering setter beside him. Two weeks ago he would have immediately wrapped himself around Akaashi, laughing as the other boy pretended to grumble but just nuzzled in closer.

            He could feel Akaashi’s eyes on him. They were burning into his side, daring him to turn and look at the second year. Bokuto squared his shoulders. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the expression on Akaashi’s face.

            ‘My mother packed an awful lot of meat in my lunch today, Bokuto-san.’ Akaashi’s voice was careful, constrained, one that Bokuto recognised easily from the many times Akaashi had to ‘keep him in check’, as coach said.

            Bokuto finally risked a glance at Akaashi. The other boy had his face snuggled into his scarf, staring intently at the lunch he was half-heartedly picking at. There was a lot of meat in it. Bokuto frowned and leaned in slightly to look more intently at the lunch. Akaashi’s mum should have known he doesn't like meat very much by now.

            ‘Would you like-oh.’ Akaashi looked up, and they were so much closer than Bokuto had thought, barely an inch of space left between them. Akaashi’s eyes flickered to Bokuto's lips. Bokuto felt distinctly faint.

            His hand seemed to move without his permission, reaching forwards to touch Akaashi’s cheek. His skin was as smooth as Bokuto had always imagined it would be, Bokuto’s hand barely ghosting over the gentle surface, touching it with reverence. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath coming out in short huffs over Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto was being pulled forwards, each breath drawing him in closer to Akaashi. His hands were shaking, his heart was in his throat, and his eyes slipped shut heavily.   
            Akaashi’s fingers traced his own as their noses nudged each other. Their lips almost touched, bumping gently, and Bokuto’s breath stuttered. Akaashi’s lips grazed Bokuto’s as he whispered, ‘Bokuto-san.’

            Bokuto shot back, stumbling off the bench and falling to the floor. Akaashi fell forwards, holding himself onto the bench with his hands braced either side of him. His face was bright red and there was something undistinguishable in his expression. Shock? Anger? Sadness?

            Bokuto looked about, checking the wood to make sure no one was around before scooting back through the bark. He looked back to Akaashi to see the other staring down at his lunch once again, lower half of face entirely covered by his scarf.

            ‘I’m so sorry, Akaashi!’ Bokuto's hands were digging into the dirt either side of him, his breath coming in little catches as he tried not to break down entirely, ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Don’t hate me Akaashi, I’m sorry. Please.’

            Bokuto’s body racked with a deep sob, and he shakily pulled in a deep breath, ‘Please don’t hate me.’ He whispered.

            ‘Bokuto-san’, Akaashi was kneeling down now, perched on his calves before Bokuto. His hands were clasped together, rubbing his fingers like he always did when he was nervous. Normally it made Bokuto grin, right now it just increased the sound of his sobs. ‘Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-’ His breath hitched slightly and Bokuto’s gaze moved from his hands to his face.

            Tears were tracing their way down Akaashi’s face, and Bokuto felt his heart stutter. How did the Akaashi manage to look beautiful when he cried?

            ‘Akaashi,’ he gasped, his tears coming to a stop as he focused on stopping Akaashi from crying, ‘it’s okay! You don’t need to tell your girlfriend, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you! I’m the one that should be sorry!’

            Akaashi’s frown only deepened, and Bokuto felt himself panicking, looking around desperately for something to dab Akaashi’s tears with.   
            He grabbed at Akaashi’s scarf, pulling the end up to wipe Akaashi’s face. He was part way through rubbing at the right cheek when he heard a short laugh coming from Akaashi, the other boy grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his face.

            ‘Bokuto-san’, Akaashi was smiling now, and Bokuto had never felt so relieved. Tears were still running, but they were slower now, stopping. ‘I don’t have a girlfriend.’

            ‘Eh? Did she dump you?’ Bokuto frowned, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve and taking an enormous sniff, ‘Why would anyone ever dump you, Akaashi?’

            Akaashi laughed again, and Bokuto found himself smiling goofily at the sound, ‘I never had a girlfriend Bokuto-san. I never wanted one.’

            ‘So you were never in love?’

            ‘No,’ Akaashi looked away, rubbing the palm of his hand on his eyes and shifting slightly, ‘I was, uh, am in love.’

            His face had gone bright red, the colour spreading to the tips of his ears and Bokuto was struck with the urge to kiss them. He shook his head slightly, and moved to follow Akaashi’s gaze.

            ‘Akaashi, I don’t understand. What’s going on?’

            ‘Well, the thing is, Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi still wasn’t looking at him, instead staring at a spot in the trees that Bokuto knew a particularly excitable elf owl tended to frequent. ‘The thing is that I am actually in love.’

            Bokuto nodded.

            ‘With you.’

            Bokuto felt his heart stop. He watched Akaashi’s gaze flicker between him and the tree, the other seeming to grow increasingly pale as the seconds dragged on.

            ‘What?’

            Akaashi sighed, twisting his fingers together, ‘I’m in love with you, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry. I won’t let it affect our perfo-’

            Bokuto dove on him before he could get the word out, tugging the smaller boy into his chest. Akaashi’s words span around in his head and Bokuto didn’t know if he’d ever be able to stop grinning or crying again. He was in love with him. Akaashi Keiji was in love with Bokuto Koutarou.

            He felt the setter push him back, shifting out of his arms to look at him.  
            ‘Bokuto-san, what’s going on?’

            ‘I’m in love with you too, Akaashi!’

            ‘You’re in love with me, too?’ Akaashi sounded faint.

            ‘Yeah!’ Bokuto grinned, grabbing at Akaashi’s hands and shifting onto his knees, ‘Since the first time you helped me out with my English homework!’

            ‘That-’ Akaashi’s eyes were wide with shock, staring at where Bokuto had a hold of his hands, ‘that was on my third day of the club.’

            ‘Yeah!’

            Before Bokuto could say anything else, Akaashi burst out laughing, his head falling onto Bokuto’s shoulder. He freed his hands from Bokuto’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Bokuto into a hug. Bokuto looked at the mass of black hair buried into his shoulder; Akaashi’s snorts were muffled by Bokuto’s neck, and Bokuto just pulled him in closer, laughing himself. He didn’t really know what was going on, but he wasn’t about to stop it.  


* * *

  
‘Bokuto-san, what are you doing?’

            Bokuto’s head shot around, eyeing his boyfriend’s raised eyebrows and frustrated stance. He dropped the pen he was holding, and opened his arms, inviting Akaashi in for a hug.   
            The brunet dropped his hands from his hips and moving around the kitchen table to look at what Bokuto had been doing. He frowned for a second, sending Bokuto’s heart racing with nerves, before breaking into a smile.   
            He pulled Bokuto down into a kiss. A  firm press of the lips, innocent and loving, drawing Bokuto into the setter. His hands traced Akaashi’s sides, mouth opening slightly to deepen the kiss. His hands gripped at Akaashi’s hips, pulling him in closer as their tongues grazed lightly. Akaashi pushed his hands up Bokuto’s shirt, rubbing the spiker’s chest and pushing himself up into the kiss.   
            ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi whispered as he pulled away, ‘Let’s go upstairs.’

            Bokuto nodded mutely, a grin spreading on his face as he watched Akaashi walk away. He glanced back to his handiwork for a second before racing after Akaashi.

            Stood on Akaashi’s countertop was an average porcelain mug, the words ‘IN LOVE’ printed on the side of it, and written in scrawled kanji underneath was ‘with Bokuto Koutarou!!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again your friendly neighbourhood procrastinator  
> I've finally edited and finished part two ahy I feel like it finishes really abruptly? idk someone help me  
> Also you should all watch My Life As A Turkey its my favourite documentary lmao
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you wanna headcanon yo [Nishinoya-me](http://nishinoya-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
